Asesíname
by CaroPrivatto
Summary: Me declararon inocente. ¿Como explicarles lo que sentí en ese momento? Pude ver como la jaula en la que estaba encerrado se abría, pero en verdad no hubo cambio alguno. Sentía las cadenas todavía asfixiándome, sentía la presión del ambiente hundiéndome, veía todos los dedos acusándome.
1. Hermione

**_Disclaimer: Personajes, historia, escenarios y todo lo remotamente original le pertenece a la fantástica JK Rowling. Todo lo demás es producto de mi imaginación completamente aburrida._**

**"Asesíname" by Charly García.**

* * *

_Cuando viniste a mi, cerré la puerta pero abrí, asesíname..  
Por darte lo que dí, me transformé en un souvenir,  
asesíname, asesíname.._

Dejé tu imagen en el cajón, guardé tu alma en el mellotron,  
no quiero más que me dés con cuentagotas tu amor.

Es sólo rock and roll, pero ya es mucho para vos,  
asesímane, asesíname..

No quiero más que me dés con cuentagotas tu amor.

Yo me quiero morir, no aguanto más estar aqui.  
Asesíname, asesíname..  
Asesíname..asesíname..

All you need is love..love..love..  
love..love..love..

* * *

_Preámbulo_

Volvían a pasar por "el simulacro del terror", como le llamaba mentalmente. Era una especie de sala con paredes, piso y techo blancos, donde se encontraba la persona que iban a torturar sentada en una desvencijada silla alta, que impedía que sus pies toquen la superficie, con los ojos vendados. Los sonidos empezaron a emitirse, disparados desde todos los ángulos de la habitación para confundir al individuo. Gritos, llantos y estruendos se escuchan en todos los rincones, torturando psicológicamente.  
A diferencia de otras veces, empezaron a caminar antes de que los gritos de los muggles llegaran a escalas elevadas y se escucharan por encima de los demás ruidos.  
La oscura figura de Draco se dirigió al exterior, lugar que la castaña pensó que no existía. Lo persiguió a paso muy acelerado, tratando de seguir su ritmo. Se topó, detrás de una insignificante puerta, con una niebla que se extendía más allá de los terrenos de la mansión, y terminaban en una espesa negrura a los pies de los árboles del bosque. Al resplandor lunar la niebla se presentaba fantasmal. Impresionada con este panorama escalofriante, no se fijó en su guía y sin detener el paso se internó en el laberinto gaseoso.  
Se cayó duramente al tropezar con una de las rocas que decoraban el césped, pero imposibles de distinguir, y maldiciendo, se levantó procurando poner más atención.  
- ¿Draco?- lo llamó, sorprendiéndose por decir su nombre en voz alta.  
- ¡Draco!- repitió más fuerte, pero su voz se perdió en el eco de la noche. soy libre se dijo con los oídos tapados por la presión del ambiente. Cayó en la cuenta de que estaba sola, y con la libertad en la palma de su mano.  
- ¿Draco?- estalló en gritos desesperados de angustia, se giró sobre sus talones y emprendió el camino de regreso, trastabillando por el suelo rocoso y desgarrándose la garganta a medida de que las lágrimas se agolpaban en su pecho, para luego surgir por las comisuras de sus ojos. Sintió un peso en su bolsillo, y se paró en seco al descubrir su varita dentro. Lo comprendió todo, él la había dejado libre. A esa distancia se podría desaparecer con facilidad. Pero, ella no quería desaparecer, no sin él.  
Llegó agitada al lugar donde tendría que estar situado el cuartel del señor oscuro. La velocidad del viento le habían secado las lagrimas, pero la niebla blanca se había pegado a sus retinas, impidiéndole mirar mas allá de sus pies. Se desplomó en el suelo abrazándose a si misma para apaciguar las sacudidas que experimentaba su cuerpo.  
- Draco- gritó por última vez, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Con un último intento por hacerle llegar lo que sentía le habló al aire:  
- yo te quiero…  
Juró haber oído la voz del rubio a lo lejos, con un resplandor verdoso que provenía de alguna dirección, pero cuando levantó los parpados, ya no encontró ninguna diferencia con la oscuridad anterior. 

Cerró los ojos instintivamente al escuchar esas palabras. Sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos, cuando sus oídos captaron los sonidos que tanto temía oír. Quiso desaparecer, olvidar en donde estaba, con quien estaba y porque estaba ahí. Su cuerpo tembló unos segundos, producto del efecto de esa pregunta, pero inmediatamente recobró su postura. Se irguió en toda su altura y lo enfrentó con la barbilla en alto. Sus ojos eran dos ráfagas de luz colérica, que reflejaban su alma herida por la situación. ¿Que mas daba? ¿Que importancia tenia seguir con ese amor prohibido si de todas formas iba a morir aplastada por la pasión o hundida por las manos de los demás? Sus besos quedarían olvidados, sus caricias guardadas en un cajón y su noche enterrada debajo de la tierra, junto con ella. Dejó escapar el aire con gran dificultad, asegurándose de disfrutarlo lo más posible por última vez.  
- Asesíname- le espetó con la mayor de las seguridades impuestas en esas silabas. Los presentes callaron repentinamente, y en el siguiente segundo largaron sus carcajadas, burlándose de la mujer que se mantenía dificultosamente de pie en medio del círculo que formaban los mortífagos para no perderse el espectáculo.  
- ¡Silencio!- gritó la voz del Señor Oscuro desde su trono en uno de los extremos del círculo. Unas cuantas risitas continuaron en menor tenor después de ese mandato, pero el murmullo se acalló al instante, asustados de volver a levantar el enojo de su amo. En contra de sus palabras, el ser curvó una de sus mejillas hacia arriba, su boca era solo una línea difusa entre su extrema blancura, y las rendijas de serpiente que tenia como ojos se achicaron para mostrar el cambio de humor en su plano rostro. Sintió el odio de Lord Voldemort internarse en su interior, infestando sus pensamientos y recuerdos. _"Ese recuerdo_".  
- ¿Oíste eso Draco? Quiere que la asesines. Cumpliremos su último deseo. Siempre digo que las ultimas palabras de alguien que ya esta destinado a morir son sagradas, siempre y cuando pueda expresarlas.  
El muchacho que se encontraba parado a su lado no se movió al principio. Sus ojos ya habían brillado con malicia al escuchar las primeras palabras de Voldemort, cuando le daba a elegir la suerte de la castaña: revelar el paradero de Potter o morir.  
La joven contuvo el aliento cuando el rubio se acercó hasta pararse enfrente de ella, a unos cuantos metros suficientes como para asestarle una maldición asesina sin margen de error. Ella no podía distinguir ninguna señal en su cara. Todo era frío y duro, sin sentimientos de compasión o repugnancia. Tenia los ojos entrecerrados, como calculando las medidas que tendría que tener el hechizo para impactar en un lugar sumamente doloroso.  
Sus miradas se encontraron en el más profundo de los silencios. Como si estuvieran aislados, separados de las miles de personas que se congregaban alrededor para presenciar la muerte de una de las sangre sucias mas despreciadas en el mundo de los magos puros. La garganta de ella pareció bloquearse, tratando aun de tragar la última palabra que había sido pronunciada. Fue plenamente consiente de todo sus órganos, revolviéndose, contrayéndose y agitándose. Se sintió pequeña ante su mirada, insignificante frente a su cuerpo, débil por querer lanzarse a sus brazos, y llorar su destino. Sus piernas temblaron impidiéndole hacer lo que pensaba, y le recordaron que debía ser fuerte, que no se tenia que dejar vencer por ese hombre, que lo único que le enseñó fue a dar amor, pero no a compartirlo. Que la utilizó para divertirse, que nunca le prometió nada y que jamás la hizo hacerse ilusiones. Pero ella simplemente se convenció de que alguien la iba a ayudar, de que ese joven que la había herido por tanto tiempo ahora se encontraba arrepentido y que la sacaría de ese lugar.  
Mirándose cara a cara recordó como se había enamorado de él. Nunca hablaron, intercambiaron palabras o pensaron en un futuro juntos. Ella estaba segura que era la única que se había enamorado, la única tonta que había caído en la trampa y se había dejado llevar, perdiendo la cordura por un mortífago.  
Fue arrastrada por unos de los mortios mas rudos que se le habían asignado, y fue arrojada sin compasión a los pies de Lord Voldemort. El piso de adoquines le raspó las rodillas, provocando una rajadura en sus pantalones andrajosos. El ambiente era frío, cargado de un magnetismo que solo el mago más oscuro podía lograr; era intimidante, acechante. Las personas alrededor la abucheaban, le gritaban cosas obscenas y humillantes, haciendo que su sangre corriera más deprisa. En cuanto lo vio supo porque estaba ahí. Draco, al costado derecho de la criatura serpientica, posaba su mirada en una esquina vacía de la habitación, con una expresión aparentemente indiferente, pero ella podía notar, aun a esa distancia, su mandíbula apretada, y el latido de su sien.  
Las palabras de Lord Voldemort fueron las mismas que decía, ya un tiempo atrás, regularmente. El paradero de Potter, acompañado con un discurso que se proponía asustar a la castaña, con variedad de insultos. Ella lo escuchó con atención, como hacia siempre. Intentó calmarse mientras las letras se arrastraban a través de la inexistente boca del señor oscuro y ya se había preparado para pronunciar la oración que decía siempre al final del cuestionario, pero ese momento fue distinto.  
- Entonces tú eliges, el paradero de Potter, o tu vida. – la castaña cerró los ojos. Se lo había esperado, pero nunca imaginó el dolor que con esas palabras vendría.  
Ahora se encontraba mirando a Draco cara a cara. Se sentía orgullosa por haber llegado a esa conclusión y haberla expresado con total confianza de que se cumpliría. Moriría en manos del hombre que amaba.  
- Asesíname- repitió en voz baja, con los ojos llenos de amor no correspondido, que le taladraron el corazón al rubio, internándose y permaneciendo en su piel.


	2. Voldemort

Preámbulo

Inútiles, todos son un puñado de inútiles, buenos para nada. ¡Dejarlo escapar! ¿Que clase de estúpido descuidaría a ese chico Potter? ¿Quién se atrevería a desafiar mi orden de custodiarlo? Son unos mortífagos imbéciles. ¿Mortífagos? Ellos no son dignos de llamarse así. Acabaría con ellos. Si. Les arrojaría como alimento para Naggini. No me tengo que dejar enfurecer por tan poca escoria. Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que…

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su despacho lo interrumpieron de las blasfemias que le dirigía a sus seguidores. Tomó la varita que se ocultaba en la oscuridad de su manga, con un movimiento ágil, y se recostó sobre el respaldo alto y mullido de su asiento. Afiló su mirada y vio a través de la gruesa hoja de madera. Colagusano temblaba incesantemente, refregando su regordeta mano con la brillante armazón de platino que le decoraba el brazo opuesto. El Señor Oscuro parpadeó dos veces y la puerta se volvió a materializar.

-Adelante Colagusano- siseó con palabras amables para cualquiera que no lo escuchara, pues su voz sonó lúgubre y grave, como invitándolo a la boca del lobo. El hombrecillo que se asomó dejaba ver el pánico en su redonda cara, mostrando unos dientes de conejo sobre su labio inferior. Los molestos sonidos que producía con su boca de ratón siempre lo desconcertaban e irritaban, pero la furia había llegado a un nivel tan elevado que se encontraba tranquilo, o eso quería dejar ver, como la calma que antecede a la tempestad.

- Se-señor- pronunció tartamudeando- te-tenemos a a la chica, señor- anunció ocultándose detrás de la puerta, sin atreverse a dar un paso mas.

- ¡Y que esperan para traerla!- bramó dejando escapar un poco de su cólera. Colagusano desapareció inmediatamente de su escondite. Se escucharon sus pies golpeando en el plano piso de mármol negro, y se perdieron al doblar en una esquina.

Él acarició su varita, que vibraba pidiendo escapar de sus garras. Observó sus esqueléticas manos girando la vara, tratando de apaciguar a la serpiente que se enroscaba en su interior. Los estrépitos pasos se hicieron sentir con fuerza, acompañados de gritos de suplica e insultos, con una clara demostración de desesperación en la mujer que los emitía. El llanto le cortaba la respiración y las palabras quedaban ahogadas.

Otra vez los indecisos golpes en la entrada. Otra vez las palabras de bienvenida insinuantemente sombrías. Y la puerta que se abría en toda su extensión para dejarle paso a una muchacha arrastrada por dos hombres con túnicas negras que la tomaban por los codos, impidiéndole su escape, por más que ella se retorciera con fuerza. Los acompañaba la Rata, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange y el joven Draco, con una expresión de terror reflejado. El silencio les abordaba como un manto sobre sus cabezas. Nadie se atrevía a hablar. La castaña ya se había resignado a su futuro y mantenía los labios unidos.

Sus ojos oscuros taladraron a la joven, intentando penetrar en su mente sin pedir permiso. Ella se resistía, desviaba la mirada y pensaba en cosas sin sentido, como las clases de pociones, algún partido de Quiddich y cenas o almuerzos en el Gran Comedor. Entonces lo vio…

el anillo de Morvolo…

_destruido._

- ¡FUERA!- gritó sin necesidad, pues lo presentes al ver su expresión entendieron de inmediato que nada estaba bien. Los mortífagos abandonaron el lugar en segundos, como el oxigeno es consumido por el fuego.

- Aguarda- Ordenó antes de que el ultimo pudiera salir.

La chica con desesperación, al saberse su error, intentó cambiar sus pensamientos, fijarlos en escenas aisladas de su vida, pero fue ahí cuando cometió el mayor de los errores. Un chico rubio le devolvía la sonrisa al otro lado del Gran Comedor, le dirigía una extraña mirada, que el señor oscuro podría catalogar como indebida hacia una sangre sucia desde su escoba al pasar por las gradas rojo-doradas, y el mismo le rozaba la mano al pasarle un ingrediente para la poción que estaban llevando a cabo.

- Siéntate joven Malfoy- anunció sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a la joven- tu la conoces, dime como se llama- no se lo pedía, se lo ordenaba. Las palabras que utilizaba bien podían confundirse como amables y respetuosas, pero el tono que empleaba podía ser una de las peores torturas que tenían que pagar los mortífagos.

Draco se sentó con parsimonia. No se atrevía a mirarla y mucho menos a mirarlo. Mantenía la mirada baja y concentrada su mente.

- Se llama Jane- respondió sin titubear.

El hombre que se encontraba inclinado sobre su escritorio escudriñaba con el mejor de los análisis a la chica llamada Jane. No percibió la mentira en las palabras de Draco, pero si un cuidado en ellas que nadie tendría… al pronunciar el nombre de una sangre sucia…

Él ladeo la cabeza y se fijó en el rubio. Éste estaba erguido en la silla, con la mandíbula apretada y pudo distinguir un movimiento a la altura de su sien.

- Jane ¿eh? Me dicen que te encontraron con Potter, ¿no es así?- le dijo a Jane, pero manteniendo sus ojos sobre Draco. Jane no respondió. Después de unos segundos de silencio, el Señor Oscuro se echó hacia atrás, acomodándose sobre su asiento. Sacó su varita, sintiendo el aire volverse mas denso en torno a los jóvenes, y jugó con ella, sonriendo de lado.

- Algún día vas a tener que hablar- pronunció observando su varita entrelazándose con sus dedos, y arrastrando lo más que pudo sus palabras, saboreando la muerte de estás en sus labios- Joven Malfoy, encárgate de obtener la información que quiero. No la tortures, encuentra otros métodos más crueles que los físicos. Ahora lárguense antes de que cambie de opinión – sus ojos estaban fijos en sus largos dedos, pero la tentación lo llevó a levantar la mirada, justo en el momento en que ellos se miraban de reojo. De inmediato Draco se puso en pie y tomó del brazo a la castaña. El acto fue muy rápido. La tensión se cortó cuando se tocaron y se esfumaron tras la puerta.

- Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor. ¿Qué me dices Naggini? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que se condenen solos? Mataré a dos pájaros de un tiro. Los Malfoy ya están molestándome.

* * *

Observó con satisfacción el rostro destrozado por la tristeza de ella. Se veía tan repugnante con esas ropas muggles rotas y gastadas, con su pelo enmarañado y sucio. Sus palabras habían sido decisivas, él lo sabía. La muy perra había pasado los limites y pagaría por eso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a intentar volver después de que el joven Malfoy se hubiera arriesgado en salvarla? Solo una estúpida volvería al cuartel oscuro por su amor.

La vio temblar y levantar la barbilla muy segura de si misma. Otra vez el amor demostraba que no servía para nada. Era una debilidad de los mortales, única y específicamente de los mortales. Por eso él no se enamoraba. No era como cualquier mortal. Ella suspiró suavemente, como queriendo retener las ultimas gotas de oxigeno que entrarían en sus pulmones.

- Asesíname- el Lord curvó una de la comisura de sus labios, intentando parecer una sonrisa. Los mortífagos lo entendieron como un pie para reír, y al instante saltaron en carcajadas de burla.

- ¡Silencio!- bramó con su voz siseante. Los estúpidos lo desconcentraban, ni siquiera sabían porque sonreía. Se concentró de nuevo clavando sus rendijas en los ojos miel de la castaña. Ella repetía una y otra vez las imágenes de su noche con Draco, algo que le produjo repugnancia al Señor Tenebroso.

- ¿Oíste eso Draco? Quiere que la asesines. Cumpliremos su último deseo. Siempre digo que las ultimas palabras de alguien que ya esta destinado a morir son sagradas, siempre y cuando pueda expresarlas – continuó sabiendo lo que eso produciría en el joven que tenia al lado. ¡Que espectáculo le brindaba la sangre sucia! Reveló a un traidor entre sus filas y ahora lo vería torturarse el mismo entre matarla o ser asesinado por El señor Tenebroso. Encontró una manera de librarse de él lo bastante interesante.

Se acomodó en su trono, situado en un recoveco del círculo que formaban los mortífagos para apreciar la muerte de la castaña, acercándose más a la orilla del asiento. El muchacho, luego de un instante de inmovilidad, se había colocado de espaldas a él, impidiéndole seguir observando a la acusada. Pero ya sabia lo que estaba pensando ella. Se lo imaginó en cuanto se percató de que ella contenía el aliento con cada paso del joven. Todas las caricias, besos y pasiones que había dejado pasar a sabiendas de que disfrutaría del día en que los descubriera delante de Lucius Malfoy, a quien también mataría por haber tenido un hijo cobarde, desfilaban por su femenina cabeza.

La serpiente que llevaba dentro siseó emocionada. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más por los actos que se llevarían a cabo en cuestión de segundos, dando la apariencia de ser un demente. Las ansias de ver morir a esas personas crecieron tanto que no se percató de que su varita se deslizaba por la manga de su túnica hasta llegar a sus pies. Recordó por última vez la expresión de angustia en Hermione Granger, tendida en el césped de los terrenos de la mansión, confesando su amor al aire. Amor que nunca se enteraría lo que sentía, porque el mismísimo Lord Tenebroso se encargó de desmayarla y borrar de la memoria de Draco Malfoy las ultimas palabras de la castaña, la noche que los encontró en las inmediaciones de Malfoy Manor.

Abrió por última vez los ojos de par en par, para clavarse las siguientes imágenes en su retina, al escuchar más bajo el pedido de ella de que la asesinara. La luz verde mortal surgió de la varita del joven Malfoy y alcanzó su objetivo tan rápidamente que el señor oscuro tuvo una sola oportunidad de pestañear.


	3. Draco

**_Disclaimer: Personajes, historia, escenarios y todo lo remotamente original le pertenece a la fantástica JK Rowling. Todo lo demás es producto de mi imaginación completamente aburrida._**

* * *

**Preámbulo**

Al volverla a tocar sintió la electricidad recorrer sus venas. La sacó del despacho de Lord Voldemort lo más rápido que pudo, intentando manejarla con suavidad. Cruzó el pasillo a toda velocidad, tomándola de la mano para asegurarse un avance más cómodo. Se internó en la oscuridad de una habitación y giró para enfrentarse a ella en las penumbras.

- Quédate aquí. No intentes escapar- su voz estaba temblorosa, pero se lo atribuía a la falta de aire por la corrida y no al encontrarse cerca de ella.

- ¡Espera! ¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿Porque no le dijiste quien era?

- ¿Te crees que no lo sabe? Solo intento mantenerte un poco más con vida, hasta que te pueda sacar de aquí.

- ¿Pero porque…?

- No importa porque lo hago. Nunca me vas a entender y no lo intentes. Ahora haz lo que te ordeno- le espetó con la voz mas segura, pero con un gusto agrio en su garganta por tratarla así.

Se giró cerrando la puerta con un hechizo y guardándose la varita de ella en un bolsillo. Emprendió un camino al azar. No sabía a donde iría ni lo que debería hacer, pero sí no se volvería a cruzar con el Señor Tenebroso. No entendía porque la había defendido arriesgándose tanto. Si bien ya sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para que al Señor oscuro se le ocurriera una idea para matarlo, no debió ser tan estúpido para delatarse ante el mismísimo diablo. No le había mentido, era cierto, pero pudo notar la expresión en la cara de él, pudo percatarse de la conexión que había hecho en su cabeza. Granger podría ser la hechicera más inteligente de todo Hogwarts pero él vio lo que estaba pensando y recordar los roces que había tenido con él no era lo más razonable en esos momentos. Todos sus esfuerzos por ocultar sus sentimientos se fueron a la mierda, ahora quedaba intentar sacarla de ahí para que ayudara al cara rajada a destruir al Señor Oscuro y liberara a los que pudiera de su tiranía. ¿Quien lo diría? Él pensando en los demás. El último año había sido una tortura. La orden de Voldemort debería ser acatada a la perfección sino su destino iba a ser sangriento, y la única persona que le hacia olvidar eso, que lo hacia sentirse mejor, era ella. Con sus sonrisas del otro lado del Gran Comedor, los análisis que le hacia en los partidos de Quiddich con su mirada y los tímidos roces que tenían en la clase de pociones al pasarse algún ingrediente, si era que al profesor Slughorm se le ocurría ponerlos juntos para algún trabajo. Esos recuerdos le sacaron una sonrisa y se reprendió a si mismo por ser tan estúpido. Nunca pasó nada, y nunca va a pasar se dijo.

Encontró una manera de torturarla sin hacerle daño físicamente. En el cuartel oscuro habían llevado a un grupo de muggles, con el fin de divertirse un rato, y los torturaban salvajemente. Lo único que él tenía que hacer era sacarla por las noches y llevarla al Círculo de Piedra, que era el lugar donde se batían a "duelo" los mortifagos con los no-magicos, para que viera las agresiones. Los cruciacus iban y venían, acompañados de los chillidos de dolor de los torturados. En un principio Hermione se mostraba fuerte y segura. Su rostro se contorsionaba de dolor, pero no decía nada. Al llegar la madrugada él la regresaba a su habitación, la dejaba parada en el centro de la misma y se iba sin dirigirle la palabra. Nunca lo hacia, temía que de su boca salieran palabras que eran mejor no decirlas. Cerraba la puerta con un hechizo y se recostaba en ella, odiándose a si mismo mientras escuchaba el llanto de Hermione ahogado por las almohadas.

Las semanas pasaron. La castaña se debilitaba con cada noche que le hacían presenciar las torturas. Ella regresaba insultándolo, diciendo un montón de incoherencias para descargarse de algún modo. Él nunca la vio llorar, hasta esa noche.

Volvían del estreno de una nueva cámara de torturas, donde agredían a los muggles psicológicamente, haciéndoles creer que caían de alturas calamitosas o que serian aplastados por rocas gigantes. La castaña se había callado durante el camino hacia su habitación. El rubio abrió la puerta, como lo hacia todas las madrugadas, y tomó su mano para conducirla al centro del salón. Con un movimiento rápido la chica se soltó y se plantó erguida en el umbral.

- ¿Porque hacen esto? ¡Es horrible! Todas esas personas… es, es terrible. Si lo hacen para que hable están perdiendo su tiempo, porque prefiero morir antes que revelar la ubicación de Harry, yo prefiero… ¿porque no me matan y ya?- habló con la voz ronca por el dolor del nudo en su garganta y tratando de contener el llanto. Se giró hacia el pasillo para impedir que él la viera en ese estado, pero fue inútil, en sus mejillas ya se deslizaban cálidas gotas. Él no respondió. Pudo sentir una punzada en el lugar donde tendría que estar su corazón y se le contrajo el estómago al verla llorar. Impulsado por no sabia que espíritu soñador, la volvió a tomar de la mano con fuerza. La atrajo hacia sí y la apretó contra su pecho. Recibiendo el llanto y las sacudidas de su cuerpo. La abrazó comprensiblemente, acariciando su espalda con sus manos. Cerró la puerta con su varita y suspiró sonoramente a sabiendas de lo que vendría a continuación. Se metería en la boca del lobo, probaría la manzana de Adán sabiendo que la tentación lo llamaría otra vez a caer en sus labios. Pero no lo soportó. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y secó algunas lágrimas con sus pulgares. Ella levantó la mirada y lo observó con el seño fruncido, con una total expresión de confusión. La observó con una mirada más dulce y se hundió en su boca. Sintió sus mejillas húmedas, el salado gusto de las lágrimas en sus labios y el adictivo perfume de su piel. La corriente eléctrica tan característica que sentía cuando la tocaba se hizo presente, entumeciendo sus extremidades. Las pequeñas manos de Hermione habían ascendido hasta posarse en su pecho. En sincronización él movió sus brazos, acaparando con una de sus palmas el cuello de la joven y su cintura con la otra. La estrujó desesperadamente, fundiendo sus cuerpos esculpidos. Sintió los latidos alocados del corazón que le daba vida al cuerpo de Hermione. Succionó el labio inferior de ella y se introdujo en su cavidad. La corriente eléctrica aumentó al encontrarse sus lenguas. Su beso era hambriento y descontrolado. Todo lo que empezó como un tímido intento consolador se estaba convirtiendo en una batalla campal de lenguas, que no duraría mucho en pasar a la siguiente etapa. Y así pasó. Las túnicas comenzaron a molestar y fueron desprendidas salvajemente. Las camisas, pantalones, medias y zapatos desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y se encontraron en ropa interior recostados en la puerta de madera. El rubio acarició la pierna de Hermione desde su pantorrilla hasta su muslo, dejando un recorrido de hormiguitas en su camino. La colocó a la altura de su cadera y se acomodó en su entrepierna, demostrándole su excitación. Sonrió al escucharla gemir algo ininteligible y le susurró en su oído. Algo así como la sabelotodo sin palabras. Hermione lo miró desde su nueva posición en las alturas y le encajó un beso en sus labios. Después de unos segundos de recorrerse con sus lenguas pudo hablar con voz agitada. El hurón callado. El rubio le beso el cuello y subió la otra pierna hasta donde se encontraba la primera. Sintió los dedos de la castaña apretándose en su espalda, pero el dolor no era nada comparado con sus necesidades básicas varoniles. Todo el peso de Hermione recaía en su entrepierna y las prendas picaban al contacto con la piel. Arrancó el sostén con manos temblorosas y lo arrojó al rincón donde reposaba el resto de la vestimenta. Su pecho era una nueva atracción que lo distraería por minutos de su objetivo principal. Sus manos tatuaron su forma, su boca memorizó su sabor y su piel se derritió, desparramándose por sus cuerpos en forma de sudor. La despegó de la puerta y la llevó hasta la cama aun besándola. La depositó lo mas frágilmente que pudo y se abalanzó sobre ella, para cubrirla totalmente con su boca, llegando a rincones que antes le resultaban incómodos de recorrer. Miró su rostro para comprobar que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él, y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarla observándole. Un nuevo calor subió a sus mejillas y sonrió al verla en el mismo estado.

Las últimas prendas que quedaban volaron por encima de sus cabezas. Se palparon saboreando ese momento, a la espera de su obra cumbre. Sin perder el contacto visual se adentró en ella, robándole quejidos de dolor, mal disimulados. Permaneció unos segundos dentro, sin moverse, acariciando sus hombros y besando su oreja. La castaña entrelazó sus piernas en su cintura y se hizo propietaria de su espalda, dibujando figuras circulares en su superficie. La señal fue dada y el joven la interpretó a la perfección. Poco a poco se retiró, y volvió con una nueva fuerza regeneradora. Los doseles de la cama crujían al ritmo de su baile, agregándole detalles a su ascenso hacia el cielo. Las estrellas se encendieron para ellos, permitiéndoles apreciar la expresión de total felicidad en el rostro del otro. Se encandilaron con sus ojos ardientes, reflejando su interior en llamas. El incendio se apagó con la llegada del líquido reparador. Llenó los rincones de Hermione extrayendo de su boca el más dulce de los gemidos. El rubio se desplomó en su pecho. Disfrutando su cómodo lecho. Después de unos segundos las manos de ella se activaron de nuevo, acariciando su cabello platino y recorriendo las curvas de su oreja. Sus respiraciones se acompasaron y sus latidos se normalizaron. El frío de la noche los descubrió y tuvieron que separarse para abrigarse con las frazadas de la cama. Se abrazaron debajo de las sábanas y se durmieron con el amor deslizando por sus venas. Ella en el pecho de él, y él aferrándose a su cintura, impidiendo cualquier intento de separación.

El día llegó sin hacerse notar. La luz solar no penetraba en el ambiente de la comunidad hacia mucho tiempo, más concretamente desde que los dementores empezaron a dejar sus huellas en el aire. Sintió cosquillas en su pecho. A través de sus pestañas pudo distinguir una maraña castaña. Una suave brisa bajaba de algún punto mas arriba de su ombligo, provocándole punzadas de escalofrío, que se apaciguaban con la calidez de un cuerpo sobre él. Suspiró sonoramente al acordarse de la noche que había tenido con Hermione. Su respiración movió algunos cabellos de la joven, desprendiéndole el aroma tan característico de ella que lo enloquecía. Cerró los ojos para dormir unos segundos mas a su lado, intentando acomodar, al mismo tiempo, sus bucles enredados. El penetrante aroma a vainilla se hizo presente en el ambiente, arrancándole una sonrisa. La joven se despertó lentamente, deslizando su delicada mano hasta el cuello del rubio. El movimiento fue inconsciente, como todo lo que hace uno en los primeros segundos de día. No tardó en reaccionar y levantó la cabeza asombrada, tratando de despabilarse con cada parpadeo que hacia.

- Vamos Granger, que no fue tan malo- le dijo con la voz pastosa al ver cómo la castaña se separaba y tapaba apresuradamente con las sábanas.

- ¿cómo… cómo pudiste hacerme eso?

- ¿hacerte…?

- ¡ESO!

- ¿crees que lo hice a propósito?

- Si es una nueva forma de torturarme yo…

- ¿Torturarte? ¿Para vos fue una tortura?

É l observó el color en sus mejillas, que se expandió encendiendo todo su rostro. Bajó la mirada, recorriendo el cuerpo consumido del rubio, y al comprobar que estaba desnudo, escondió su vergüenza entre sus manos. El abrigo se corrió y deslizó por su cuerpo hasta su cadera. Le dio la espalda al chico y comenzó a llorar, dejando escapar palabras sin coherencia cada tanto.

El rubio se cansó. Saltó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse apresurado por salir de esa habitación. Se colocó su ropa interior y había comenzado a abrocharse los botones de su pantalón negro cuando escuchó que Hermione había dejado de llorar. La miró por encima de su hombro y lo que vio le revolucionó su corazón. La castaña lo observaba, con tal grado de admiración y cariño que lo hicieron temblar. Se recompuso apretando su mandíbula y caminó hasta el lugar donde todavía ella intentaba taparse con las frazadas, colorada por la atención que ahora le prestaban.

- Para mi no… para mi no fue una tortura- declaró fijándose en sus manos entrelazadas.

El perfil de Hermione se veía fino y adorable. En su espalda descubierta se traslucían sus venas enredadas unas con las otras como las ramas de un árbol. Sus rizos caían desordenados, cubriendo solo los hombros.

Él intentó quitar la mirada de esa figura femenina que lo llamaba a hundirse nuevamente en ella. Se secó su garganta y el oxigeno pasaba dificultosamente hasta sus pulmones. Expulsó lo poco que había entrado en su aparato respiratorio y se sentó detrás de ella en la cama. Apoyó su pecho en su espalda y la rodeó con lo brazos, encontrándose con sus manos del otro lado. Recorrió su cuello con sus labios fríos e hizo recostar su cabeza en su hombro derecho. Se quedaron unos momentos así, hasta que se relajaron. Las pestañas de Hermione descansaban en sus mejillas acompañadas de una respiración pausada y ceremoniosa. Él comprendió que se había quedado dormida y la acurrucó con las frazadas, cerciorándose de que el frío no se colara por ningún rincón. Entre las ropas de ella escondió su varita, y salió silenciosamente para planear su huida.

En el Salón de reuniones se enteró que el Señor Oscuro no estaría presente esa noche. No le llevó mucho tiempo hechizar el cuarto de limpieza del Ala Oeste de la mansión para que se conectara con los terrenos. Tuvo que asegurarse de que nadie entrara por error, y calcular la distancia en la que se acabaría el hechizo anti-aparición de la zona sin que nadie lo descubriera. En todo este tiempo se había entretenido mucho con la preparación de las maldiciones de ocultamiento, desmemorización y protección, aunque sabía que eran excusas para permanecer más tiempo con ella. ¡Merlín! Necesitaba olvidarse de ella inmediatamente. Presentía que el Señor Oscuro no iba a esperar más para atraparlo y condenarlo. Ella debía ayudar a Potty a destruirlo, eso era lo que le había dicho Snape, y su profesor preferido no fallaba. La liberaría, se olvidaría y desaparecería, ella nunca se enteraría de su amor.

* * *

Las palabras de Voldemort consiguieron que levantara su mirada de la poca interesante última baldosa del suelo. Hermione mantenía los ojos cerrados y la expresión de dolor se reflejaba en sus facciones. Su pelo revuelto, sus ropas rasgadas y sucias, su fragilidad, quedaron atrás cuando recobró la postura y enfrentó al señor oscuro, erguida y decidida, como a él le encantaba verla. Supo que diría eso antes de que abriera la boca.

- Asesíname- declaró satisfecha consigo misma. Él dejó de admirarla por unos segundos y se fijó en el ser que se sentaba a su izquierda en un alto trono de huesos humanos. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa maléfica y el ambiente se cargó de carcajadas de burla por parte de los mortífagos alrededor.

- ¡silencio!- ordenó la voz de serpiente y los sonidos se apaciguaron. Él no hizo gesto alguno. Ya se había reído anteriormente al ver los pensamientos de ella cuando Voldemort la reprendía. Se había acostumbrado a esas imágenes cada vez que el Señor Oscuro le requería información. Pero esa vez en concreto había cambiado los recuerdos de sus días de colegio por su noche juntos. Snape le había enseñado la legeremancia sin necesidad de la vista ocular y por eso había aprendido tantas cosas sobre Hermione y se había enamorado de ella. Al principio le costó, pero se había propuesto desarmar la mente más difícil de Hogwarts y Granger estaba en esa posición. Lo consiguió, obviamente, pero a costas de perderse en sus pensamientos. Le encantaba la forma de razonar y de sacar conclusiones. Nunca conocería a nadie con su capacidad intelectual y su carácter. Quizás era por eso que no podía olvidarla. Quizás era por ese cambio de sentimientos que el Señor Oscuro había cambiado su discurso al final.

- ¿Oíste eso Draco? Quiere que la asesines. Cumpliremos su último deseo. Siempre digo que las ultimas palabras de alguien que ya esta destinado a morir son sagradas, siempre y cuando pueda expresarlas- se refirió a él. El rubio se quedó unos segundos inmóvil contemplando la varita del señor oscuro caída en el suelo. Su mente comenzó a maquinar sus posibles salidas, huidas o fracasos que acarrearían sus siguientes movimientos. Avanzó con pasos pesados hasta colocarse enfrente de la castaña. Se interpuso entre Voldemort y Hermione, calculando las medidas del hechizo que tendría que lanzar, ya preparado anteriormente para esta situación.

- Asesíname- repitió la castaña en voz baja. En sus ojos resplandecía el amor que el nunca supo demostrarle. La sinceridad en ese pedido lo confundió. Le golpeó el corazón y se vio dividido entre hacer lo que le rogaba y sacarla de ese lugar, o intentar salvarla. Si, intentar, porque aunque hubiese estado entrenando durante todo ese tiempo, nada le garantizaba que la pudiera sacar de ahí, y si en todo caso lo hacia, él sabia que nunca estarían juntos. Todavía no comprendía porque ella se había vuelto cuando la liberó, pero sabia que el tenia acceso a sus recuerdos en su mente, no a sus sentimientos, y probablemente lo que ella pensaba iba acompañado de un montón de insultos, no de amor. Esa mirada que ahora le dedicaba podría estar referida a que la sacara de ese lugar, a que la dejara libre en cuerpo y alma de esa guerra. Ahora tenía que elegir entre salvar su alma o hacer algo estúpido y que los dos terminaran muertos a manos de los mortífagos. Finalmente se decidió, y de su varita surgió un haz de luz, que tiñó el salón de verde iluminando los rostros sorprendidos de los mortífagos y alcanzando a Hermione en su totalidad.


	4. Epilogo: Inocentemente Culpable

**This is the end.**

Muchas Gracias y perdón por la espera.

* * *

Epílogo: Inocentemente culpable

Me declararon inocente.

¿Como explicarles lo que sentí en ese momento?

Pude ver como la jaula en la que estaba encerrado se abría, pero en verdad no hubo cambio alguno. Sentía las cadenas todavía asfixiándome, sentía la presión del ambiente hundiéndome, veía todos los dedos acusándome.

Los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos, en segundos todos los reporteros se codeaban y gritaban mi nombre tratando de llamar mi atención, seguramente para que les de una nota y conteste preguntas bobas sin sentido. Pero Ya no quería esa fama. Ya no quería ser esa persona. Ya no quería ser el centro del universo.

Pude distinguir a una mujer de cabellos platinados como los míos esperándome en un banco de la tercer tarima. Me acerqué a ella y no pude evitar arrojarme a sus brazos, no pude evitar llorar sobre su hombro y exigir sus caricias, como un niño asustado. No me importó que todos me estuvieran viendo, mucho menos la famosa frase de: los hombres no lloran. Y es que en verdad estaba en duda si era un hombre, si era un ser vivo. Mi madre me estrujaba con dulzura, con delicadeza, como si fuera un cristal a punto de romperse, pero lo que ella no sabía era que yo ya me había quebrado hace tiempo.

Se preguntarán si la mate. Si fui el mismo cobarde de siempre. Si obedecí a ÉL por miedo. Si renuncié al amor de mi vida.

Pues si, lo hice.

Pero juro que no fue mi intención, juro que no había planeado ese final, juro que hubiese dado mi vida porque no fuera ella, sino yo.

Recuerdo perfectamente que en el último momento me volteé, que lo apunté, y que de mi varita surgió la maldición asesina sin que yo la hubiese pronunciado. Nunca podré olvidar la expresión en el rostro del Señor Tenebroso cuando recibió el golpe, jamás me olvidaré de su grito desesperado y de sus manos rebuscando en su manga a la tan apreciada varita mientras el hechizo lo alcanzaba. Siempre recordaré la sensación de libertad cuando su cuerpo cayó inerte en el suelo y tiempo después la odiosa serpiente Naggini se despidió de la tierra muriendo junto con su amo.

Se preguntarán como, como lo hice. No se si en algo tuve que ver yo, pero sentí que la vara entre mis dedos actuó por si sola, que apuntó con tal precisión y odio por ella misma.

El eco de la negación del Señor Oscuro quedó flotando por unos segundos en el aire, rebotando en mis oídos y acelerando mi corazón.

Giré para verla, solo a unos pasos míos, y ahí fue cuando cometí mi mayor y único error.

Me quedé admirándola, imaginando por fin nuestro futuro juntos, lo que haríamos de ahora en mas, me quedé prendido a su sonrisa de felicidad y me uní a ese gesto. Le sonreí con el más sincero amor que encontré en esos momentos. Y de repente, el salón se ilumino de hechizos y maldiciones. Había olvidado los mortífagos.

Podría apostar a que de inmediato me abalancé sobre ella y la cubrí con mi cuerpo, para luego aprovechar que las medidas de seguridad se habían desconectado (ya que la persona que los conjuró había muerto) y nos desaparecimos juntos, muy lejos de ahí.

Podría dar lo que quieran a que llegué con ella a la playa de Helens Queen, y que cayó sobre mi cuando aterrizamos en la arena.

Podría vender mi alma a que se sentó por si misma y contempló las olas riendo todavía.

Podría jurar que los rayos anaranjados del crepúsculo le colorearon el rostro e hicieron brillar más sus ojos color miel, ahora con un resplandor de fuego, como si estuvieron vivos.

Podría hundirme en las profundidades del lago negro a que todo en ella irradiaba vida y calidez antes de que me acercara y tomara su mentón para besarla tiernamente, cerrando mis ojos para disfrutar más su cercanía. Pero al volver a abrirlos, me quedé paralizado al sentir un liquido entre los dedos de mi mano que habían sostenido su cintura mientras viajábamos por el tiempo. Fue un instante que no separé mis ojos de la sangre que se escurría ahora por mi palma, y al siguiente segundo, el tranquilo sonido de la marea fue corrompido por un fuerte alarido.

Se tendió en el rasposo suelo mientras se tomaba el bajo vientre donde la raída ropa se teñía de rojo. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, y parpadeaba sin cesar, mientras con su último aliento me confesaba.

- ¡Fue él!- susurró con su voz temblorosa refiriéndose al reciente difunto.

Mi semblante, más blanquecino de lo normal, se congeló. Me ubiqué mejor para mirarle los ojos, esos que anteriormente ardían, ahora mi sombra los oscurecía, y su labio inferior temblaba nervioso.

- Asesíname- me volvió a exigir por tercera vez esa noche- prefiero morir en tus manos que… en las de él.- y con esas palabras el hielo llegó a mi corazón.

- Claro que no, te llevaré a San Mungo.- repliqué con mi esperanza puesta en esas palabras.

- No hay tiempo, no te dejaran entrar. Draco tienes que matarme, antes que muera desangrada por su hechizo.- eso terminó de desarmarme. El muy desgraciado la había maldecido con un conjuro de tiempo limitado, provocando su muerte a la hora programada.

- No, no- repetía ante su pedido. Ya sin querer mirar más allá de su cuello, aterrorizado por su mirada, y amenazado por su herida.

Pero tenía razón, el lugar estaba desierto, como todo a esas horas y con ese frío. El hospital mágico cuidadosamente vigilado no permitía la entrada a nadie del bando opuesto y yo, estaba marcado.

- Por favor Draco, quiero que seas vos, quiero que me mates.

- Asesíname- me pidió con la misma convicción de momentos antes.

Y lo hice. La maté.

La asesiné.

Pero una parte de mi se fue con ella. Yo también morí con ese avada kedabra, yo también grite, yo también lloré, yo también la amé.

Pero, ¿y porque lo hice?

No lo sé, es por eso que no le respondí al juez cuando me hizo esa pregunta.

Mi mente se bloqueó, perdí total control en mis manos, en mi cuerpo. Se oía tan dulce, lo anhelaba con tanta insistencia, que solo la obedecí, o la varita la obedeció.

Creo que esa es la respuesta más cercana a la pregunta. La maté porque la amé, porque no fui egoísta como seguramente están pensando, le abrí las puertas al paraíso, al cielo. La dejé libre, la dejé volar. No como ese Potter dijo, que la Varita de Sauco actuó sola. Una parte de mi quería que ella dejara de sufrir, quería darle un mundo donde ya nada tiene valor, donde las almas vagan sin rumbo. Donde mas adelante encontraríamos un lugar para nosotros, nuestro lugar.

Aunque me hubiese gustado decirle que la amaba antes de que todo se volviera verde y sus ojos se cerrasen para nunca más volver a abrirse. Antes de que en sus labios se estampase una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que todavía mantendría hasta el día de su entierro. Me hubiese gustado besarla, amarla antes de que su corazón dejase de latir, aunque siempre supe que nunca dejaría de quererla. Me hubiese gustado detener el ocaso, que ahora se escondía tras las frías olas del mar y consumían la calidez de su cuerpo.

Antes de que sus labios repitieran por última vez:

Asesíname.

* * *

**_Asesíname- Charly García_**

_Cuando viniste a mi, cerré la puerta pero abrí, asesíname.. _  
_Por darte lo que dí, me transformé en un souvenir, _  
_asesíname, asesíname.. _

_Dejé tu imagen en el cajón, guardé tu alma en el mellotron, _  
_no quiero más que me des con cuentagotas tu amor. _

_Es sólo rock and roll, pero ya es mucho para vos, _  
_asesímane, asesíname.. _

_No quiero más que me des con cuentagotas tu amor. _

_Yo me quiero morir, no aguanto más estar aqui. _  
_Asesíname, asesíname.. _  
_Asesíname..asesíname.. _

_All you need is love..love..love.. _  
_love..love..love.._


End file.
